Stlars
Stlars (Lars) is a red stickman with a blue border who is a Slush Fighter. Although he is considered such, his power-hungry attitude and brutal fighting style make him seem more like a Slush Invader. He wields claws and has 2 finishing attacks, although his main standout trait is having 3 Ultra Attacks. Background Stlars is rarely talked about amongst most people, as very few are aware that he's a serial killer. To Stlars, the most important thing in the world is power. If someone didn't have power, they were nothing to Stlars. In fact, Stlars would do just about anything to gain as much power as possible. Even if it meant risking his life. Infiltrating a Blue lab, Stlars stole a serum the Blues were developing. He knew the serum would grant immense power to its consumer. After escaping with the serum, leaving the lab in ruins, Stlars injected the serum straight into his bloodstream. He expected something to happen immediately, but nothing did. Stlars returned home, disappointed and unaware that the serum was incomplete. The next morning, Stlars woke up to the reveal that his hands grew claws at each end. He became content knowing that the serum actually worked. Almost immediately afterwards, several Blues knocked on his door, demanding the serum back. He simply replied that he had already used the serum, which prompted the Blues to break down the door and kill him. Just as Stlars prepared to face the numerous menaces, however, he suddenly bent down and felt a great pain, as if his blood had set alight. A Blue punched Stlars while he was writhing in pain, only for him to suddenly catch the punch. Stlars glared into the Blue with blank eyes and a feral grimace before slicing him up into pieces. He then proceeded to maul several other Blues, forcing the rest to retreat. Stlars came back to his senses soon after, looking back at the bodies of every Blue he killed. The realization then hit him that the serum can trigger a reaction that makes him much stronger and faster, but unable to control himself. Looking back at the destruction he caused with that realization, he grinned. Abilities *2 finishing attacks *#Slams his target into the wall and then the floor, dealing immense damage (if target's HP is less than 50%) *#Tosses multiple stun grenades, stunning every enemy in range for 1 second (if target's HP is above 50%/is Big Blue or a boss) *3 Ultra Attacks *Must be fully charged to attack Upgrades *Massive Stunner (1 Slush Token) **I see a bright light... ***Stlars tosses stun grenades everywhere, causing every enemy on screen to get stunned for 3 seconds **Level 1 Ultra **Activate with "u" key *Fatal Cut (1 Slush Token) **One strike is all it takes! ***Stlars slides through the floor with his claw extended. If it hits any enemies, they will die instantly if their HP is below 75%. If it's above, they will get severely damaged. This Ultra has no effect on bosses. **Level 2 Ultra **Activate with "i" key *Riot of the Blood (1 Slush Token) **GRAAAAAAAAAH! ***Stlars goes berserk and lashes out towards the closest person he can find (Slush Invaders and Fighters alike). He then proceeds to viciously and quickly attack them, ending by slamming their head to the ground repeatedly and tossing them away. ***The next 5 times he is called out, Stlars will attack the closest target with 2 brutal cuts, followed by a toss into the air. The fifth time he is called out, he will use the beatdown combo on the nearest target before returning to normal. Stlars also gains invincibility in this form once he attacks a target. ***These attacks do tremendous damage to enemies, but will also do the same to HP fighters and can do enough damage to restart other fighters' recharge times. **Level 3 Ultra **Activate with "o" key Strixie's Judgment Now Strixie isn't actually too familiar with this duo of evil fighters, but she knows enough about this guy to start making Wolverine jokes! ...wait, what do you mean Stlars is based on Iori from King of Fighters? Who else here even knows about that series?! It'd be easier to make Wolverine jokes, she means, come on! Wolverine's in everything! They even had two of him in Marvel Vs. Capcom 2! Overall: 4/10 - Truth be told, Strixie doesn't have enough material on this guy to riff him proper. Disclaimer Notes from Scottick: These are all Slush Fighters I have made up and created. Apart from Scottick, none of them are based off any real-life people. Also, please do not edit this page without Scottick's permission. Category:Scottick's Works